The head gate of the present invention utilizes the movement of the animal itself in conjunction with the synchronized swing of opposing parts of gates to hold the head of an animal in place. A number of U.S. Patents have addressed the question of animal catching.
In the McDonough U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,187 an animal catching gate utilizing an upstanding frame having opposite sides is disclosed. However, in the McDonough Patent the operator must necessarily operate the animal catching gate with precision. Thus, the operator must close the gate at just the proper time in order to properly secure the neck of the animal. Thus, there necessarily becomes an element of skill in the use of the gate. In the present invention, the animal itself effectively closes the gates with his neck and head in position, for the shoulders of the animal push the gate closed as the animal proceeds forward.
In the Roark U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,073 a multi-action head gate is disclosed which selectively opens the passageway or closes it about the neck of an animal. The apparatus utilizes a vertically movable ear block and a pair of opposing pivotable jaw locks. Thus, when the gate is placed in position, the head of the animal is placed in a definite set position.
In the present invention, the animal's head is swung from the left to the right about the two opposing gates. Said definite advantages for the user when swinging the animal's head to either the left or right thereby exposes certain blood vessels which are advantageous in the giving of shots and other medical treatments.
The present invention utilizes a minimum of moving parts. Further, the operator has the advantage of being able to handle the pen solely by himself. Thus, when the operator wishes to have the animal leave the pen, he merely depresses the release lever and pulls back on the draw bar handle and thereby causes an exit route for the animal.